


Determination

by Charisk (charisktrash)



Series: Sweater Weather [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisktrash/pseuds/Charisk
Summary: Two years after the events of MERCY. If you have yet to read MERCY, read it on my profile!Graduation time. Frisk and Chara's relationship lasted a glorious two years together. Chara is now nineteen and Frisk is now seventeen. Frisk's MERCY had never faded or failed, and Chara thanks their DETERMINATION for keeping them both together for so long.





	1. Prologue

It's been two years.

Chara, Frisk, and Asriel were now graduating high school. It was long and hard, but the trio had got through it all.

Not much changed for Chara and Frisk. They were still the same. Chara was quiet and always away from any humans, her attitude had gotten bad by living with Undyne, but Frisk didn't mind it. Frisk was still the loving pacifist most humans and all monsters still love. Not many threats came her way so she felt safe. Chara handled her bullies. Asriel on the other hand.

He grew a beard. A high similarity to his father's, just a lot shorter. His horns grew a lot more too. He also hadn't changed much besides the facial hair - and the booming voice he gained after last year - and was still the loving prince Asgore and Toriel loved dearly.

Asriel looked at the two with a smile, "Guys, can you believe it? We're outta school!" He cheers happily, earning a laugh from the two. "It's weird. I would have thought mom would have sent Chara and me to kindergarten or first grade or something."

Chara nodded, "I'm glad she didn't. I would get to graduate with my little Frisky~" She cooed. Frisk nods and blushes a little. "What I also think is pretty funny.." Chara starts, staring at the two from the door parting them both. "I CAN'T WALK THE STAGE WITH YOU GUYS!" Asriel and Frisk exchange looks with each other as Chara begins to bang on the door childishly. "C'mon why can't I?!"

Frisk crossed her arms and smirked. "We weren't the ones who decided to flunk, fight, or get suspended all the time." Chara sent a glare towards Frisk. "Plus, your credits aren't up to part. You have to do summer school." A groan escaped Chara's mouth while Asriel and Frisk began to laugh once again.

"More school?"

"Just for the summer, sis."

"But whyyy?"

Frisk tapped the glass on the door before smiling. "You have to know that your education comes first, not sparring with Undyne and fighting everyone who hurts me," she giggles. "But, I thank you for that anyway."

Chara rested her face on the glass as she stared at Frisk. "Well. Can I get a good luck kiss?"

"Aw sure! Pucker up, big sis!" Asriel joked, pushing his cheeks together and puckering his lips. Chara's eyes began to morph quickly as she stared him down. "Not the time- got it."

Frisk opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. She turns to Chara and pulls her over, giving her a good quick smooch. "There, your good luck ki-"

Chara didn't find that good enough. She pulled Frisk close and kissed her again. It was long, passionate, and just what Chara needed. They both part, and Chara gives Frisk a grin. "Now  _that_  was a good luck kiss." Frisk blushed deeply and laughed. "Heh, I love you."

"I love you too, rebel."

 

**_. . ._ **

 

Asriel and Frisk walked across the stage. They had gotten their diplomas and many claps from the audience in the crowd. After most of the students gave their speech, they all threw their caps in the air.

Chara sat beside the stage with a black box in her hand. When she saw the hats fall and heard the cheers, she stood and shoved her hands into her pockets. "C'mon.." She walked to the edge of the stage and saw Frisk speaking to her parents. Asriel was there too, and boy, did they look proud of them both. As everything settled down, Chara decided to stand and lean against the stage. She stared ahead.

Frisk decided to part with her gown and throw it into Toriel's car. Asriel did the same. Asgore and Toriel handed them both robes that would fit and had them try it on.

The Delta Rune gown.

Frisk was flattered, happy to have received such clothing. They began to spin around in it and laughed, Asriel laughing along with her. Chara stared from the corner of the stage at Flowey, motioning her eyes to Frisk to try and get her attention. The flower nodded. "Hey, uh, buddy. Chara wants you." Frisk looked at the flower and turned her back to see Chara. She smiled at her and turned back to Asgore and Toriel, excusing herself.

"Finally," Chara joked, smiling as she saw Frisk walk over. "That looks nice on ya, Frisky." She says with a smirk, earning a blush from Frisk.

She laughs, "I thought I was supposed to be the flirt."

Chara smiled again and thumped her forehead. "Haha, yeah whatever." Her hand played around in her pocket with the small box. She bit her lip. "Frisk, remember the conversation we had two years ago?" Frisk tilted her head in confusion.

"We've had many." She says, holding her hands behind her back. Chara nods.

"I mean the one when I left Toriel's."

Frisk thought back for a moment. "It's hazy. But I remember some of it. Why?"

Chara fumbled with the box in her pocket. "Because.." she looked down and pull out the box, holding it tightly in her hand. She then looked up to Frisk. "..I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to marry you one day." Frisk opened an eye and looked at her, a small tint of pink appearing on her face. Chara looked down and took a step back, getting down on one knee. "Frisk Dreemurr. I'm not the best at these kinds of things and you know this to be true - but hey, you put up with my bullshit for almost two years, along with my horrible flirts and nicknames I give you." She looked up to Frisk, who's blush had gotten deeper. "Besides the point." Chara looks to the box and opens it, looking back up to Frisk once again. She was in shock and covered her mouth. "Would you do the honors of making my life more complete, by having you by my side forever?" A couple tears fell from Frisk's face. "Would you be my wife- hECH-"

Frisk jumped onto Chara, engulfing her in a hug. She caused them both to roll around and laugh in enjoyment. "Heck yeah, I would!" She shouts. This made Chara smile. As Frisk pulled herself away from Chara, Chara took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Frisk's finger. Frisk examined it before nearly squealing in joy, engulfing her in a hug again. The two share a kiss, and it lasts for a good minute before they part.

_"I love you."_


	2. One

Chara laid on her bed with her hair in a high ponytail, viewing the pictures on the tv screen. She watched how over the years the three of them grew up. Asriel wasn't much of a crybaby as he was before, Frisk adapted more to her responsibilities and by her reaching sixteen, Asgore and Toriel were able to take Frisk with them to meetings with the humans and monsters for her ambassador work. Frisk had a cute suit to wear for that. Black suit, blue dress shirt with a black tie. It had the Delta Rune symbol on the tie, symbolizing that she was with the monsters and that she was the ambassador.

Speaking of which, today she was at a meeting. Chara almost forgot Frisk mentioned it. She also mentioned that she was going to be live on television as well. The demon scratched her head before picking up the remote and switching to various news channels to search for her fiance, and luckily, within a minute, she did.

Along with Mettaton's face.

" _Mettaton! Do you think you could give us an insight of what the monster ambassador might be speaking about today?_ " The news reporter asked the robot, constantly looking back to the building so he would be the first to enter when the doors open.

Mettaton looked to the reporter with a smile, " _Of course darling~ I am her Ton-Ton, after all,_ " The robot joked, soon putting a serious face. " _She will be speaking about the Cult and the many disruptions of peace between both humans and monsters. It's become serious, and she wishes to address it immediately._ "

Chara leaned back as she saw the doors open for the people to enter. The reporter announced that they would return after a few commercials came on. She groaned at the thought, knowing she wouldn't be able to go since she didn't walk the stage when she was supposed to. While the commercials were set to play, Chara decided to grab herself a snack.

She exits her room and shut the door, walking off to the elevator to go up to the kitchen. Chara had yet to figure out why everything here was so complicated but shrugged it off nonetheless. A small tapping noise was made from behind them and she paused, turning her head towards the sound. It was Alphys. "O-oh, hey mom- What's up? Y-you know, you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that-"

"And where do you think  _you're_ going?" The dinosaur says, glaring at her child. "You know you're not allowed to leave until your class is done for the day." Chara groaned.

"I'm getting a snack- And I'm almost done! I just wanted to take a break. Frisk's on tv, and I wanted to watch them!" Chara says defensively. "Do you think.. if I finish, I could meet Frisk and Momdyne at the place-"

Alphys glares at her child with narrow eyes. Chara laughs nervously and Alphy's menacing glare turned into a smile. "Sure! But get your snack and hurry on back to your room to finish your class. once its over, then you can go." Chara let out a sigh before turning back to the elevator's direction and walking forward. "A-and, Chara? Sorry, for.. u-um.. scaring you."

Chara turned back to her mother and gave her a smile. "It's fine. You're just trying to do what Momdyne's telling you. You don't have to follow through with it if you don't think being aggressive is your thing." She gave a grin, "Now I'm gonna grab my snack, and watch my fiance talk before I leave- Have fun watching your anime." Chara says, Alphys nodding and walking back to her room and shutting the door. Chara walks up to the elevator and presses the button to open it, walking inside and pressing the 'up' button. She lay her back against the wall as the elevator door shuts, taking them up. A familiar  _ding!_ is heard, indicating that she's made it to her destination. The door opened and Chara stepped out, going to the kitchen.

Upon opening the refrigerator, there wasn't much that Chara enjoyed. From time to time she would eat a Glamburger, or drink Starfait, but it is all too expensive. She would also go to Muffet's new restaurant next to Grillby's and grab some food there, such as a spider doughnut or Spider Cider. There was a bottle of cider with her name on it, along with a small bag with the doughnuts. She would guess that Undyne went to buy them. She took the cider and the bag, hurrying back to the elevator and pressing the right buttons to go back to her room. She exits the elevator, scurrying to her room, opened the door and hopped onto her bed. Just in time too. Frisk was about to speak.

" _Friends; I'm glad you're all here. I've become aware of the problems between both races. Fights that started over nothing, costing people and monsters their own lives. Yes, it has happened over the course of four years, but this has become far worse._ " The ambassador eyed the group of people, some flashes being seen on her tan skin. " _I hate to see violence come between the two races I want to be befriended. The last thing I need to see is human corpses or monster dust._ " She continued on, bringing up the many attacks and many deaths from them. She also brought up AMC and the small attacks they've made. Asriel stood and made way to stand next to Frisk. " _Two years ago, my brother, Prince Asriel and my best friend were attacked by the Cult. Our home was destroyed and they both were badly wounded. If they both hadn't fought back, they both wouldn't be here today. The Cult is small but rising once again, and their targets are small as well. They've ambushed many monster homes and shops, terrorized monster-loving humans and murdered many monsters. I already know they're coming after me._ "

**_. . ._ **

Chara finished her class. She told Alphys she was going to the hall to meet Frisk and Undyne and departed. She made it before the meeting ended, entering and sitting in the back.

Frisk had sat down and had a small conversation with Toriel while Asriel and Asgore spoke with the rest of the crowd. It was time for closing statements. Asriel was the one who concluded, finalizing it with, "Any questions?"

A reporter in the front stood, holding a recorder in their hand. "Frisk! I have a question!"

The ambassador stood, holding her hands together, "Yes?"

"What kind of ring is that on your finger? I've never seen it until today; have you been proposed to?" They ask, a small blush appearing on Frisk's face. Many other reporters stand and take pictures, asking the same.

Chara stood with a smile, crossing her arms. Frisk saw them stand out in the crowd and gave a smile back to them before replying to the group. "Haha, yes indeed I have- right after graduation in fact," Frisk says, looking back to her mother and seeing her smile. "Actually, she's here now. Mom, can she come up here?" Toriel gave them a questioning look before looking in the crowd to find Chara. Once she was found, Toriel gives Chara a nod and looks to Frisk, doing the same.

Chara was not ready for that.

"Chara! Come on up!" Frisk waved. Chara felt she should try to leave and run away but it would seem rude. She gave out a small sigh, exiting her row and walking forward. As her hands were pushed into her pants pocket, an applause was given. She stood on the stage next to Frisk, being quickly engulfed in a hug by the younger one. "Glad you could make it."

"Couldn't miss it for the world, babe." Chara laughed, more pictures being taken of the two.

Another reporter raised her hands to grasp Chara's attention, "Chara, Chara! What is your thought on the Cult targeting Frisk?" She asks as a glare was shot towards her quickly. Chara held onto Frisk before letting out a small sigh.

"I won't let it happen."

"Chara! Weren't you once a Dreemurr yourself? Wouldn't you be marrying a former sibling of yours?" A monster reporter asked them. They obviously knew who she was when she stepped on the stage.

Undyne ran up on stage and quickly pulled the demon into a hug, having her eyes morph quickly. "SHE'S MY BABY FISH!" She yells at the reporter, Chara's groans being heard loudly. "Chara was adopted into the Dreemurr family when she fell underground nine years ago. I adopted them into  _my_  family with  _my_ wife, so now she's  _my_  kid. Frisk is also Toriel's adopted kid, but she was adopted into her family after Frisk fell and SAVED us from the barrier." Undyne's glare hardened on the monster. "AND WHO CARES IF FRISK WAS HER SIBLING BEFORE SHE MOVED IN WITH ME?! THEY AREN'T BLOOD-RELATED! SO IT'S FINE!"

Chara glared and pushed her away. "Mom!" She glared her down as the fish lady laughed. "You don't need to go hostile on them. Jeez."

"Well you're gonna have to be hostile when you join the alliance, baby fish," Undyne adds, pointing a finger at her. More questions were thrown towards the two families, making them feel uncomfortable. Asgore had to soon end the meeting and have everyone leave to try and make matters better.

**_. . ._ **

Chara decided to take Frisk home with them so they wouldn't have to continue being swarmed with questions from the press. Chara was annoyed with it, and Frisk was  _just_  a bit peeved. "How can you stand this?" The older one asks, Frisk beginning to undress. "Humans being around you; questions being asked all the time- It's INSANE!"

Frisk's back was turned to Chara. "I enjoy what I do." She says bluntly. "Yes, the questions do become annoying from time to time but I learn to accept it and move on. And Chara; did you forget that  _I_ am a human as well?" The brunette turned her head to look at the flustered adult, debating on what to say next. Frisk goes into Chara's closet and pulls out a black and red Delta Rune gown that once belonged to Undyne when she was younger and under Asgore's supervision, handing it down to Chara for she couldn't fit it. "Didn't know you had one of these-" She jokes, seeing Chara groan.

The demon pulls out her ponytail and lays on her bed as Frisk puts on the said clothing. She walks over to Chara and sits on her bed. "You're different from other humans, Frisk." Chara's eyes were closed as she began to relax a bit. Frisk turned back to look at her. "Most humans here, even if they don't look like it, are dicks. Out of all I met in my time, you're the only one I can stand. It's because you're caring, and you have a positive attitude towards everything and everyone." Chara opened an eye to look at Frisk. "You even showed me kindness when I really didn't deserve it."

Frisk gave a smile before leaning down a bit towards her. "Everyone deserves kindness. Even those who have done wrong in life."

"I've done a lot of wrongs and you know this." Chara points out, chuckling a bit. "But here you are, still with me." She reaches a hand over to grab Frisk's, intertwining their fingers together. "You're even going to marry me soon."

Frisk blushed and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, pushing it behind her ear. "Hehe, yeah. You are the one I plan on spending my entire life with." Chara gave a genuine smile to that, pulling Frisk down and giving them a smooch.

"Well, come on and rest. I don't wanna be alone tonight." Says the demon, Frisk laughing and climbing into bed. She turns and lies onto Chara, cuddling her close. "Love you, Frisky."

"I love you too, Grump."


	3. Two

It's a lovely day outside. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming perfectly.. On days like these.. A walk to the park would make things perfect. Frisk sat on the floor with her laptop, playing an RPG game that had came out a couple years ago. Blooky told her about it after he heard it and saw a friend play it. The game's called Elsword. Yes, it's full of violence, but the child didn't care as long as it wasn't real. In all honesty it was fun to play. Frisk occasionally looked back to the bed to see a sleeping Chara if she weren't busy fighting demons in a dungeon. Chara rested peacefully on their waterbed. Their arm fell off to the side and hung as Chara laid with her back upon the bed. Small snores would escape her mouth, but they're not at all loud. You can only hear such if you're next to her. Frisk thought it was adorable. The child decided to shut her laptop and call it a day for her game. She turned around to look at Chara. Whatever this woman was dreaming about, it had to have been good. Frisk giggled, "Must be dreaming of chocolate." She says, resting her hands in her lap. She leans close to Chara's sleeping form before saying softly, "Chara, wake up." Chara let out a small groan before turning her body to her left, having her back turned to Frisk. Frisk pushed her eyebrows together in frustration, reaching a hand over and poking her. "Just... five more minutes.." The child pouted, "We all know your thought on five minutes is five hours. Get up! I wanna do something with you today!" Chara's snores halted, turning her head slightly to look at the girl. "Please?" The demon glared. "Elaborate on 'something'." She says. "'Something' could be a lot of things. Could be that you want to go to a movie, or hang out with Asriel or maybe even spend time with Toriel." She turned her entire body towards the girl, "or maybe you want 'something' more?" Frisk returned the glare. "Actually I wanted to go to the park." She stood and loomed over the elder one with a smirk. "Unless.. you want 'something' more from me?" Chara sat up quickly as their eye contact never broke. "Depends. What is it?" She returned the smirk, seeing Frisk sit on her lap. Frisk's hands traveled behind Chara's neck as she smiled. Chara looked to the girl before pulling her into a passionate kiss. The two hold each other close. Chara's arms held Frisk securely so that she would never part from her or even fall. Frisk's hands held onto Chara's neck and head, her fingers running through Chara's chestnut locks. The feelings between them were immense, and nothing could break them apart. As Chara's hands traveled to Frisk's sides, a small moan escaped Frisk's mouth. It made Chara happy to know that she enjoyed the feeling. Her hands slid under Frisk's robe. All that was underneath was bare skin, and it made Frisk shiver. Frisk won't deny the fact that the feeling was great. "Hey kido- oH." Chara stops to see a very familiar skeleton standing in front of her now opened door. Her eyes morphed quickly as she glared. "Ever heard of knocking, smiley trashbag?" Frisk was quiet and still, her face heating up in embarrassment. "We were in the middle of something here." Sans glared back at the demon. "I could tell." Removing his hands from his pockets and shrugging, he lets out a small sigh. "Tori wants to see you both. Just a simple walk in the park. I'm gonna be there, Asriel and Flowey are both gonna be there- We just wanna congratulate you both; one for graduating, and the other for your proposal." Chara lifted Frisk from her lap and had her sit beside her on her bed. She made no eye contact with the skeleton. "If you guys wanted to congratulate us, why didn't you guys do it the day I proposed? Or when she graduated?" Sans gave another shrug before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Well, after yesterday's meeting and the questions, no one knew you both were engaged until Frisk answered. Not even Tori knew." He removed his hand and pointed back to the door. "You guys wanna come with or what? The crew's out there waitin'." Chara gave out a small groan and Frisk finally looked to the skeleton with a happy smile. "Sure thing! We'll be out in a minute!" Sans nods and walks out, closing the door. Frisk turned to Chara seeing her rub her temples. "See, and this is pretty much all I wanted to begin with!" Chara turned to her with a glare. "I also wanted that too. But, mainly the park!" The demon woman sighed before standing and stretching. "Well, we better get cleaned up then." She says, stretching her legs. "You gonna shower, or am I?" Frisk gave a smirk, "We can both shower together~" "I'LL SHOWER FIRST. THANK YOU FRISK." Chara quickly went to her closet and grabbed her needed clothes, which was her jacket, her pants, and her all-time famous sweater. Obviously getting older and getting taller did mean she had to get another one, and surprisingly there were still some in stock in her size. She left the room within seconds. Frisk laughed at her partner's reaction, standing from the bed and going to Chara's closet to steal some of her clothes to wear for the day. For Frisk, if it were to be a shirt or a sweater, it would fall past her hips. And depending on the sweater, the sleeves would hang off of her hands. Frisk knows this very well after borrowing Chara's clothes before, having her hands covered by the soft material. She found the perfect clothes to wear. . . . Chara had finished her shower and continuously tried to dry her hair. Not too much though. It was hot outside and she wanted to have it a bit damp to cool her down before it all goes to hell. The other girl had just finished her shower. It took her five minutes to just put on her clothes, brush her hair and brush her teeth. She opened the door with Chara's robe in hand, walking back to Chara's room. She open the door and Chara's immediate response was to look up. Taking a glimpse at the girl, Chara cringed. "Out of all sweaters y

It's a lovely day outside. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming perfectly.. On days like these..

A walk to the park would make things perfect.  
  
  


Frisk sat on the floor with her laptop, playing an RPG game that had came out a couple years ago. Blooky told her about it after he heard it and saw a friend play it. The game's called Elsword.

Yes, it's full of violence, but the child didn't care as long as it wasn't real. In all honesty it was fun to play. Frisk occasionally looked back to the bed to see a sleeping Chara if she weren't busy fighting demons in a dungeon.

Chara rested peacefully on their waterbed. Their arm fell off to the side and hung as Chara laid with her back upon the bed. Small snores would escape her mouth, but they're not at all loud. You can only hear such if you're next to her. Frisk thought it was adorable.

The child decided to shut her laptop and call it a day for her game. She turned around to look at Chara. Whatever this woman was dreaming about, it had to have been good.

Frisk giggled, "Must be dreaming of chocolate." She says, resting her hands in her lap. She leans close to Chara's sleeping form before saying softly, "Chara, wake up."

Chara let out a small groan before turning her body to her left, having her back turned to Frisk. Frisk pushed her eyebrows together in frustration, reaching a hand over and poking her. "Just... five more minutes.."

The child pouted, "We all know your thought on five minutes is five hours. Get up! I wanna do something with you today!" Chara's snores halted, turning her head slightly to look at the girl. "Please?"

The demon glared. "Elaborate on 'something'." She says. "'Something' could be a lot of things. Could be that you want to go to a movie, or hang out with Asriel or maybe even spend time with Toriel." She turned her entire body towards the girl, "or maybe you want 'something' more?" Frisk returned the glare.

"Actually I wanted to go to the park." She stood and loomed over the elder one with a smirk. "Unless.. you want 'something' more from me?"

Chara sat up quickly as their eye contact never broke. "Depends. What is it?" She returned the smirk, seeing Frisk sit on her lap. Frisk's hands traveled behind Chara's neck as she smiled. Chara looked to the girl before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

The two hold each other close. Chara's arms held Frisk securely so that she would never part from her or even fall. Frisk's hands held onto Chara's neck and head, her fingers running through Chara's chestnut locks. The feelings between them were immense, and nothing could break them apart. As Chara's hands traveled to Frisk's sides, a small moan escaped Frisk's mouth. It made Chara happy to know that she enjoyed the feeling.

Her hands slid under Frisk's robe. All that was underneath was bare skin, and it made Frisk shiver. Frisk won't deny the fact that the feeling was great.

"Hey kido- oH."

Chara stops to see a very familiar skeleton standing in front of her now opened door. Her eyes morphed quickly as she glared. "Ever heard of knocking, smiley trashbag?" Frisk was quiet and still, her face heating up in embarrassment. "We were in the middle of something here."

Sans glared back at the demon. "I could tell." Removing his hands from his pockets and shrugging, he lets out a small sigh. "Tori wants to see you both. Just a simple walk in the park. I'm gonna be there, Asriel and Flowey are both gonna be there- We just wanna congratulate you both; one for graduating, and the other for your proposal."

Chara lifted Frisk from her lap and had her sit beside her on her bed. She made no eye contact with the skeleton. "If you guys wanted to congratulate us, why didn't you guys do it the day I proposed? Or when she graduated?" Sans gave another shrug before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well, after yesterday's meeting and the questions, no one knew you both were engaged until Frisk answered. Not even Tori knew." He removed his hand and pointed back to the door. "You guys wanna come with or what? The crew's out there waitin'."

Chara gave out a small groan and Frisk finally looked to the skeleton with a happy smile. "Sure thing! We'll be out in a minute!" Sans nods and walks out, closing the door. Frisk turned to Chara seeing her rub her temples. "See, and this is pretty much all  _I_ wanted to begin with!" Chara turned to her with a glare. "I also wanted  _that_ too. But, mainly the park!"

The demon woman sighed before standing and stretching. "Well, we better get cleaned up then." She says, stretching her legs. "You gonna shower, or am I?"

Frisk gave a smirk, "We can  _both_ shower together~"

" ** _I'LL SHOWER FIRST. THANK YOU FRISK._** " Chara quickly went to her closet and grabbed her needed clothes, which was her jacket, her pants, and her all-time famous sweater. Obviously getting older and getting taller did mean she had to get another one, and surprisingly there were still some in stock in her size. She left the room within seconds.

Frisk laughed at her partner's reaction, standing from the bed and going to Chara's closet to steal some of her clothes to wear for the day. For Frisk, if it were to be a shirt or a sweater, it would fall past her hips. And depending on the sweater, the sleeves would hang off of her hands. Frisk knows this very well after borrowing Chara's clothes before, having her hands covered by the soft material.

She found the perfect clothes to wear.  
  
  


**_. . ._ **   
  
  


Chara had finished her shower and continuously tried to dry her hair. Not too much though. It was hot outside and she wanted to have it a bit damp to cool her down before it all goes to hell.

The other girl had just finished her shower. It took her five minutes to just put on her clothes, brush her hair and brush her teeth. She opened the door with Chara's robe in hand, walking back to Chara's room. She open the door and Chara's immediate response was to look up. Taking a glimpse at the girl, Chara cringed. "Out of all sweaters you could have chosen, why  _that_ one?" Frisk began to laugh.

It was the sweater Mettaton gave to Chara two years ago that they had never gotten rid of. It was big for them when they were younger, and it was pretty big for Frisk now. For Chara it probably would fit her better than it did then. "Oh come on, Chara~ Don't pretend it's not true!" She pointed to the bold letters on her chest as she wiggled her eyebrows. "We're pretty sinful~"

Chara looked to Frisk with a plain expression on her face. Frisk continued to wiggle her eyebrows until the elder gave a sigh. "Let's just go before I rip that off of you." She threw her towel on her bed and Frisk placed Chara's robe on her dresser, skipping out of the room as her sleeves fell past her hands. Chara found it cute. She went up to Frisk and wrapped her arms around her, earning a small giggle from the child. "You only wanted to wear it because of that, huh?" Frisk looked to her with a smile and a nod. "Thought so." She released her and grabbed her hand - still within the sleeve - and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Lets go before Asriel gets in here. We both know how that would go."

Frisk giggled again, "Yeah. I actually can't wait to hang with them all! It'll kinda be like family bonding!"

Chara gave a genuine smile, the both of them going to the elevator to meet with their friends outside of the lab.

ou could have chosen, why that one?" Frisk began to laugh. It was the sweater Mettaton gave to Chara two years ago that they had never gotten rid of. It was big for them when they were younger, and it was pretty big for Frisk now. For Chara it probably would fit her better than it did then. "Oh come on, Chara~ Don't pretend it's not true!" She pointed to the bold letters on her chest as she wiggled her eyebrows. "We're pretty sinful~" Chara looked to Frisk with a plain expression on her face. Frisk continued to wiggle her eyebrows until the elder gave a sigh. "Let's just go before I rip that off of you." She threw her towel on her bed and Frisk placed Chara's robe on her dresser, skipping out of the room as her sleeves fell past her hands. Chara found it cute. She went up to Frisk and wrapped her arms around her, earning a small giggle from the child. "You only wanted to wear it because of that, huh?" Frisk looked to her with a smile and a nod. "Thought so." She released her and grabbed her hand - still within the sleeve - and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Lets go before Asriel gets in here. We both know how that would go." Frisk giggled again, "Yeah. I actually can't wait to hang with them all! It'll kinda be like family bonding!" Chara gave a genuine smile, the both of them going to the elevator to meet with their friends outside of the lab.


	4. Three

The two exit the laboratory to be engulfed into a hug by the goat boy. Chara shoved him off quickly due to reflexes, apologizing soon after he hit the ground. Frisk and the others begin to laugh at Asriel and Chara's shenanigans, setting off in the direction of the park.

Frisk and Chara were hand in hand the entire time, no matter how many times Asriel begged Chara for attention or if Toriel needed Frisk, they never parted. That is, until the group got ice cream. Papyrus, Mettaton and Asgore joined an hour or so later. The taller skeleton took Frisk from the group and gave her a hug.

Sitting down with the ice cream, the group turns their attention to the couple. Frisk was oblivious to the group stare while Chara constantly looked around. Toriel was the first to speak. "So! Chara, how long were you planning on proposing?" Chara nearly choked on her ice cream.

She looked to the goat woman before scratching behind her head. "Ah.. For awhile honestly. The idea popped in my head the day I separated from you guys- no.. Actually before then. I realized Frisk was the one I wanted to spend my entire life with and I never want to let her go." Frisk looked to her with a slight blush. The elder gave her a smile before pulling her into a side hug. "Momdyne saw my struggles later on. I was uh.. Having a hard time keeping jobs." Asriel gave her a smirk, hence he knew the reason why. "She uh.. Knew of my strengths.. and allowed me to join the alliance.." She took a lick of her chocolate ice cream before adding; "I'm not in yet, I'm still in training, but helping around has uh.. Given me my share. And I've been doing this for a year now."

Sans rested his hand on the table. "I'm surprised she even let you continue, by you not walking the stage with everyone else in your class." He saw that she became agitated, throwing a wink her way. "It's nice to know you'll be join in the alliance soon. We're definitely gonna need a demon such as yourself there to help keep stuff in place. A skele **ton** of stuff." Toriel and Frisk laugh at Sans's pun, Asgore, Flowey, Asriel, Papyrus and Chara groaning.

Mettaton gave a sly smirk to them both. "If you don't mind me asking, have you prepared at all? When the wedding is, what your dresses or suits will look like- all of that?" He places a hand to his chest before winking. "I surely can help with all of that, darlings!"

Frisk looked to the robot before laughing, "Not really, Ton-Ton. It's only been a couple of days." The child looked to Chara with a smile. "Although.. It would be best if we start looking now so we won't have to wait until the last minute for our clothing." Chara nods as Frisk looks to Mettaton. "And do you know of a perfect place to hold a weddi-"

"OBVIOUSLY MY HOME, DEAR~" The robot shouts in excitement, earning laughs from the entire group. "Would two months be perfect for you both?" He questions them both.

Frisk and Chara exchange looks, giving small smiles to each other. Chara looks back to Mettaton with the same smile, "Yeah, that'll work perfectly. Gives us enough time to find what we need."

**_. . ._ **

Frisk and Chara depart from the group with Flowey and Asriel, the group making jokes with each other and such. Occasionally, Chara would hop onto Asriel's back and point to the sky saying: "Onward to Snowdin!". Frisk could tell this is what they used to do when they were younger, giggling a bit as the goat boy ran around with her fiancé on his back. They both acted as if they were children again.

The child decided it would be time to sit down. A swing set was just a couple steps away from the two, and Frisk happily walked over to it. She had her back to Asriel and Chara, sitting on the swing. She swung herself a bit, not too high, but enough to were their feet were off of the ground. They gave a sigh, stopping their swing and looking behind them, seeing the pair of friends playfully fighting each other as the flower was being held by Chara. Flowey screamed a couple times so he could be let down or even given to Frisk but the two hadn't heard him. Or yet, they didn't care. Frisk giggles again, turning from them again and looking down to her hands.

Frisk's hands were formed into a fist, and by relaxing it, she examined her ring. It was gold, a heart and words in red were engraved into it. ' _Forever and always_ '. Looking at the words always brought a smile to Frisk's face, no matter the problem.

She held onto the chain of the swing, kicking her feet in a rhythmic motion. She would look up from the dirt and to the playground at the many children playing around with each other or with their families. A small blush and smile found its way on Frisk's face, looking down once again.

After awhile, the trio made their way to Frisk. Chara wrapped her arms around the child, kissing her jawline. "Having fun sitting by yourself?" She asks, Frisk looking to her with a smile.

"I was just thinking."

"About?" Asriel added on, stroking his beard once.

Flowey was stuck in his pot, poking his head out just a bit. "Probably how you guys are like fucking children. Or why you didn't put me down when I asked you to."

Frisk looked to Flowey, petting his petals. "You guys did look like children, playing together and having fun. It's not a bad thing though." She giggled. "Honestly, I thought it was cute."

Asriel gave a grin. "Well, we did kind of have our childhood taken away from us. It's best if we have some sort of fun, right?" Chara gave a nod in agreement. "You could have played with us too, Frisk!"

"I would if I didn't think it would bother the bond you were sharing." Frisk says calmly, looking to them both. "I wanted you both to have fun, without me jumping in." Asriel and Chara exchange looks, the both of them ruffling the hair on her head."

"Frisk. Our 'bond' won't break because you joined in on the fun!" Asriel laughed, grabbing a swing to sit down on. "It would have been more fun with you!"

Chara nods, "We could have taken turns riding Asriel's back. Or attacking him in general." She gave a smirk, a glare in her eyes as she stared at Asriel. "Besides, you're gonna be my wife soon. Azzy's gonna be my bro again, and we'll all have fun as a huge family." The elder human leaned down to Frisk's ear, " _Although, I'd rather have fun with you_."

Frisk's face brightened, holding her face in her hands. "Ch-Chara!" The elder laughed triumphantly, the two peering curiosity to the goat.

"Chara, did you break our ambassador?"

"Nah. They're fine.  ** _For now_**." She threw a wink to Frisk, causing her blush to rise.

"I hate you  _soooo_  much."

"Funny, you don't say that when-"

" ** _SPARE THE DETAILS, GODDAMN IT._** " The flower shrieks, laughter exiting Chara's mouth. "I would rather keep whatever innocence I have - which is VERY little - and not have it taken by you two and your flirts!"

Asriel pats Flowey's petals gently, motioning for the couple to come with him back to the rest of the group. Frisk stands, taking Chara's hand and walking off with the goat. Whilst walking, Chara pulled Frisk in for a small kiss. Once she parted, Frisk pulled her in for another one. A much longer one. Frisk pulled away from the kiss and smiled, earning a dazed smile back from the oldest.

They continued on, and soon Frisk found herself asleep on Chara's back by the time they met up with the group again. Chara laughs and tells the others that they'll be heading home, and that to Toriel Frisk would be spending the night at the laboratory again. She nods with a genuine smile, waving them both off to go.

Chara gets home within ten minutes, punching in the code to enter. The door opened and they automatically head for the elevator so they could go to her room.

Making it to her room, Chara opens her door and enters, setting Frisk down on her bed. She stands, stretching a little.

An arm reached out to Chara, pulling her onto the bed. She fell on top of a fully awake Frisk whom had a grin on her face. "You weren't going to leave me were you?" She asks, Chara situating herself so she would hover above the girl.

"Not at all," Chara says. Frisk places her hands on Chara's shoulders. "I thought you were asleep."

Frisk smiled. "Well, I was. You woke me up when you put me on your bed."

Chara leaned down closer to Frisk, "That so?" Frisk bit her lip a little before nodding. "Is there a way I could make it up to you?"

The girl smirked, pulling the oldest into a kiss to answer her question. Another passionate kiss; something the two would never grow tired of, no matter what. Frisk was the first to set motion with her lips, Chara soon following behind.

The kiss lasted for ten minutes, the seventeen year old pulling away with a smile. "Chara? Can I tell you something?"

The nineteen year old responded, "Hm?" She tilted her head in question.

Frisk's smile grew, "You make me feel like the happiest girl alive." Chara was silent. She blushed a little and looked to her left. Bubbly laughter exited past Frisk's lips. "Sorry; did I ruin the mood?"

Chara looked to the child once again, a smile formed on her face with a light blush. "No. No, not at all." Frisk opened her eyes as she looked to Chara. Chara's smile grew. "I'm.. glad I make you happy." Frisk grinned, pulling Chara down again for another kiss, gladly returned by the other.

Chara left one arm standing for support, lifting her hand up Frisk's sweater. Frisk parted from the kiss to let out a shivering moan. She smirks, resting her head at the nape of her neck, licking, biting and kissing it gently, making sure there was no spot left untouched. Frisk's grip onto Chara tightened. The sounds she made were beautiful to Chara.

_It was music to her ears._


	5. Chapter 5

Chara cuddled the younger one in her arms under the covers. She held her close, not wanting to let go. Frisk slept peacefully with a light blush on her cheeks.

Bare skin upon bare skin - they both were a mess.

Chara awoke first. She looked to her sleeping partner with a smile, nuzzling her gently. After nuzzling Frisk for a couple seconds, she parted, sitting up. Chara reaches a hand to her shoulder and wince in pain. Frisk was quite the scratcher.

She had no right to think so, for Frisk's back was covered in multiple scratches as well.

Chara let out a sigh before shoving the covers off and leaving to shower. She felt sticky from the amount of sweat she produced, not to mention Frisk's was combined with hers as well.

She finished her shower, leaving the bathroom with a towel around her neck, a sleeveless version of her famous green and yellow sweater, and basketball shorts. She dried off her hair and seen Frisk still asleep.

In Chara's eyes, she looked absolutely adorable.  _Everything_ about Frisk was adorable. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes; Chara felt lucky to be engaged to this woman.

She felt lucky.. that Frisk  _accepted_ to marry her.

She planted herself onto the floor. She turned on the tv and her game system and began to play Mortal Kombat. Chara made sure to turn the tv down and keep herself quiet so she won't awake Frisk at all. She wanted her precious flower to rest for as long as she could.

Eventually Frisk awoke. She tried to stay asleep by turning her back to the elder but to no avail. She turned back to the frustrated demon, giving her a small smile, "Morning, grumpy butt." Chara turned her direction before returning the smile. "Playing MK again, huh?" She nods, beginning to button mash the controller in hopes to win. Frisk gave a saddened smile, "..why couldn't you stay in bed with me?"

Chara sighed. "I felt uncomfortable. I was covered in our sweat and you're probably covered in it too, so I decided to shower." She looked to Frisk and back to the game. "You might want to, also."

Frisk nodded a bit before snuggling up under the covers more. Chara's attention was on the game so luckily she wouldn't see her. Even so, she dug herself deeper within the covers and rolled herself up inside, soon struggling to get off of the bed. Chara looked to Frisk in pure confusion as she watched the child wobble off to the bathroom.

The child made it. Well, barely. She nearly tripped on the end of the sheets and nearly face planted onto the wall. Luckily she managed to take a couple extra steps before doing so or she would have to walk back to the bedroom, naked and all. She made a failed attempt at opening the bathroom door and entering, throwing the bedroom sheet onto the floor and starting the shower.

It was warm. She ran her hand in the water before feeling calm. Then she quickly realized;

The door was still open.

Regardless of the previous events from last night, Frisk was not prepared for Chara to spy on her in the bathroom. She didn't care if her body was fully seen (and it obviously wasn't the first time it's happened), Frisk would rather accept her privacy.

She quickly ran to the door in attempt to shut it, but slipped on the sheet. "Oh crap-"

A thud was heard, Chara's eyes morphed quickly as she dropped her controller. "Frisk? Is that you?" A bubbly laugh was heard, and the eldest realized it to be Frisk, letting out a small sigh and getting up to investigate the problem. "What happened-"

Stares were shared between the couple. Frisk stared Chara down as she quickly covered her skin with the sheet that caused her to fall. Chara stared with a small blush. "I fell. You can go now." Frisk ordered, raising a hand and shooing the older one from the bathroom. Chara complied and reached her hand over to the door handle, pulling the door shut. Frisk let out a relaxed sigh before standing and getting into the shower.

**_. . ._ **

Frisk laid in Chara's lap in silence. She would occasionally look at the clock for the time so she could pack up and leave to go back home with her parents. Chara and Undyne stared at each other, a smirk coming from the blue fish, and a scowl coming from the baby fish. It was quiet.

 _Too_ quiet.

If Flowey were here, he would have screamed. "Mom, if you have something to say, say it," Chara groaned out, glaring at her mother. All Undyne could do was chuckle.

"Well," She started, her smirk turning into a toothy grin. "I could say I've  _heard_  things last night. Lots of banging." The fish tapped her chin. "I thought it was an intruder, so I prepared my spears and came out of my room - only to hear the noise come from  _your_ room!" All color left Chara and Frisk's body. "I thought there was a fight going on, so I was prepared to help ya out! But.. All I had to hear was Frisk's voice to leave you alone." Frisk blushed deeply in embarrassment, falling back into Chara's lap once again.

Chara began to rub at her temples, "Weren't you working last night?" She turned to look back at Undyne. "You told me you were going to stay back a while to see if you'll get me a spot in the alliance."

"I did!" She exclaims, pounding her fist into her palm. "But you weren't home when I got back, so I stayed in the room with Alphys and we watched anime together! That's when I heard a door close, thinking it was you but I decided not to tell you  _yet_ and wait until the morning! Then I heard  _that_!" Chara groaned once again, seeing Frisk sink lower into her lap.

Frisk looked at the clock again. She saw it was time for her to go and quickly shot up from Chara's lap again and started walking towards the elevator. "Babe- wait where are you going?" Chara called, Frisk pausing and looking back to Chara.

"Mom wanted me home by now, so I'm going to leave." Frisk says.

Chara stood up and dusted off her shorts, walking over to her lover, "I could walk you home? If you don't mind."

Frisk gave a gentle smile before nodding. "Sure. Mom and dad would be happy to see you again, even after seeing you yesterday." She rubbed at her neck before turning to the elevator and pushing a button to open it. "Asriel too." The child gave a smile to Chara, taking her hand and walking inside of the elevator. Chara presses the button to send them upwards, and the door shuts, a vibration from the elevator signifying it was going up.

A  _ding_ sounded, and the door opens. The couple scurry out of the elevator to the front door. Frisk puts on her shoes and Chara goes barefooted. Of all things she cared about, shoes wasn't one of them. "Chara, your shoes." Frisk says, pointing a finger to her feet.

"Who cares about shoes, Frisk." Chara responds. "Your house isn't that far anyway. It's not like I'm gonna hurt myself on the way there."

Frisk gave a cold stare. Chara tried staring back at her the same, but failed. "Shoes." Chara nods and goes to grab them, walking out of the door on one foot each time to put on a shoe. After putting them on, Frisk took a hold of Chara's hand as they begin to walk to Frisk's home. "C'mon slowpoke!" Frisk says with a giggle, pulling her partner along, the oldest giving her a smile as she purposely went slower as they walked.

"Maybe you could just pull me."

"Chara, just walk faster!"

"I'll think about it."

"Lord Asgore- Chara!"

Chara laughs at Frisk's frustration, seeing her pull her along forward.

This was going to be a _long_ walk.


End file.
